


Frozen Ronpa

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: this is just song lyrics, usami isn't appearing because I don't remember the lyrics to fixer upper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i am very very sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Ronpa

**Author's Note:**

> my friend wanted me to make this

[HINATA]  
Komaeda?  
Do you wanna leave the island?  
C'mon, let's get away.  
We don't have to kill or be killed  
And yet you're in there still  
Stop treating this like it's a game

Aren't we best buddies?  
Or are we not?  
How about you tell me why?

So do you wanna leave the island?  
Or can you please just leave your cottage?

[KOMAEDA]  
Go away, please.

[HINATA]  
Okay bye......

***

Do you wanna leave the island?  
Koizumi's dead, and Peko too.  
I think some company is overdue  
I've even started hanging with Kuzuryuu!

[KUZURYUU]  
Fuck off.

[HINATA]  
It gets a little lonely  
Out here without you  
Just watching the days pass by

***

Komaeda...?  
Okay, I know you're not in there...  
Chiaki's dead and so are you...  
They say be hopeful..  
And I'm trying to  
I'd be right here for you..  
But you've gone too  
We don't even have each other  
It's not you and me..  
What am I gonna do...?

 

Do you wanna leave the island?


End file.
